Mechagodzilla II
When Godzilla attacked the city of Kyoto, '''Mechagodzilla '''was deployed against him. The mechanical kaiju acquitted itself well, but was eventually defeated due to a voltage back-surge during their electrocution of Godzilla. One of Mechagodzilla's back-up pilots, Kazuma Aoki, suggested merging Mechagodzilla with a previous anti-Godzilla weapon. Namely, the airship Garuda, originally deemed a design failure and shelved in preference to Mechagodzilla. Kazuma, in fact the chief designer and main pilot of Garuda to start with, found some personal redemption as his idea is approved. The combined form of the two mechs, dubbed Super Mechagodzilla, is unleashed against the King of the Monsters and Fire Rodan. In the heat of battle, Kazuma personally detaches Garuda and flies against Fire Rodan while the other Mechagodzilla crew continue against Godzilla. Kazuma is defeated, but manages to reattach the Garuda to Mechagodzilla to form Super Mechagodzilla. Super Mechagodzilla proceeds to destroy Godzilla's own reptilian secondary brain and moves in for the kill. Fire Rodan reappears, but is killed by a blast from Super Mechagodzilla. Upon dying, Fire Rodan's body dissolves, releasing the radioactive energy within its body and healing Godzilla's injuries. When Godzilla rises, its level of radioactivity is so high that Super Mechagodzilla's artificial diamond coating, which allowed it to deflect Godzilla's atomic breath, begins to melt. As a result, Super Mechagodzilla is rendered defenseless against the revived monster. Godzilla, temporarily supercharged with radiation, destroys the mech with a blood-red version of his atomic beam. However, despite the defeat, Super Mechagodzilla's crew were able to escape uninjured. (From Wikizilla) Battle vs. Megazord (Power Rangers Samuria) (by Goddess of Despair) Megazord approached Mechagodzilla who was ordered to attack the city. The Megazord had stared down Mechagodzilla for a few minutes and then received lasers to the chest. The Megazord fired the beetle cannon at Mechagodzilla and as the beams hit the two came to a stale mate then the Megazord was overpowered and both Mechagodzilla’s laser and the beetle laser hit him. Getting up Mechagodzilla closed some distance and Megazord charged his beetle cannon. Then Mechagodzilla used his missiles and paralyzed Megazord but Megazord fired his charged beetle blaster releasing him from the paralysis effects from the missiles as Mechagodzilla took the hit. Mechagodzilla absorbed some of the energy from the beetle blast as the Megazord fired energy from its ape/turtle zords, and charged with drills mounted. Mechagodzilla used his eye lasers to cause the drills to explode. The Megazord drew its Katana and charged Mechagodzilla then used his plasma grenade which did severe damage to the Megazord. Down to one arm it continued its charge at Mechagodzilla who raised his claw in response in response to the Megazord. The two clashed and Mechagodzilla caught the katana with one hand and clawed near Megazord chest and managed to lucky break into the control room and killed one of the rangers. The Megazord used the energy it secretly had been charging for its beetle blaster and launched the energy at Mechagodzilla obliterating his head and then the Megazord cut the torso of Mechagodzilla in half. Then Jaden said “Samurai rangers victory is ours”. Expert's Opinoin The Megazord won due to the crew's superrior teamwork. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Giants Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors